The Accidental Confession
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: What happens when Damon jumps to conclusions? you will just have to read and find out!    *** A BAMON ONE SHOT!***


**AN: Yes, yes I know. Enough with the one shot's already. But I just had to write this, so I did. So read, review and enjoy. Hopefully. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters. I only think I do.<strong>

* * *

><p>Damon watched in disgust as Mutt flirted with his little bird.<p>

She in all her childish innocence didn't notice, but it was as clear as day that the human was after her affection.

He was amused that no matter what strategies the boy tried, none of them seemed to phase her.

He knew it was because she was in love with another.

It was he that she loved, and selfishly this made him sort of proud.

She chose him, though she could have any number of men.

He sat and watched the scene in front of him, contemplating his own feelings for the little witch.

There was no doubt that the girl was beautiful.

No, not girl, he corrected himself.

Sometime during the years she had become a woman, she still had that girlish charm though.

It was this charm that had warmed his cold dead heart so many times.

Somewhere along the line his soft spot for the little red head had blossomed into something stronger; into something real.

No matter how hard he tried to stay away from her for her own good, he always seemed to find his way back to her.

It was as if every path he could possibly choose led straight to her.

He had given up trying to fight it, yet he couldn't seem to find the strength to tell her these things.

He kept his distance, admiring her from afar much like he was doing today.

He chuckled to himself then.

How was it that he, a powerful vampire, could be intimidated by such a gentle creature as her?

Hell, even Mutt had the courage to chase her knowing very well that she was not in love with him.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he no longer heard the two talking.

He growled as he saw the boy leaning in to steal a kiss from his little bird.

He had to make a decision and fast.

He sent a wave of power out and rain poured down on the two.

He watched as Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden change of weather.

She then turned her gaze straight in his direction.

"I'll be right back Matt." he heard her tell the boy.

She jogged up to him, her wet hair clinging to her face.

"Damon? What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

He debated whether to tell the truth or not, yet it seemed to slip out anyways.

"I couldn't just let Mutt kiss you." he said truthfully.

Confusion crossed her features.

"Kiss me?"

She began to laugh then.

"You thought he- was trying-to-kiss me?" he speech was broken up by her laughter.

It was his turn to be confused, which quickly changed into annoyance.

Sensing this Bonnie abruptly stopped her laughter.

"Damon, Matt wasn't trying to kiss me."

"He wasn't? But I saw-"

"You saw him leaning forward because I had something in my eye. He was only trying to see where it was so I could get it out." she explained.

Damon remained quiet then, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Thank you for the rain though, it helped get whatever it was out."

He only nodded, angry at himself for jumping to conclusions.

"So... You were jealous then?" she asked nonchalantly.

He widened his eyes in mock shock, plastering a smirk on his gorgeous face.

"Me? Jealous of Mutt? That's absurd."

She looked at him pointedly then and he knew he was caught.

"You like me." she sang with a playful smile.

"No." he answered without hesitation.

She looked down in disappointment.

He tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I LOVE you." he corrected.

He crushed his lips to hers in a sweet but chaste kiss.

She smiled against his lips breaking their kiss and said, "It's about time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bonnie was right. It is about time Damon admitted his feelings to her. You know what else it is about time for? Me signing up to be a Beta =) So, if you would like my help with your story just send me a PM asking for it. Hit that review button and show me some love, because I am insecure and I need it. Not really, I just love your feedback. =D<strong>


End file.
